


I'll Show No Mercy For You

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Hatesex, Knotting, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...because Lydia’s too smart for her own fucking good and comes far too prepared for just a simple hate fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show No Mercy For You

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, you can blame [cyberratting](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/post/123349831787/pt1-i-like-to-think-lydia-starts-hatefucking-peter) and the Pydiapack for this one. Originally I was going to put it in "Porny Ones" but then it got far too long.
> 
> And then also [these](http://samcoleridge.tumblr.com/post/118366980785) [two](http://supermassivesperm.tumblr.com/post/54248689108/lesexyblog-stuffed) very NSFW gifs pushed me along.
> 
> As a warning: Peter says and thinks some stuff that's very...well violent, it's not too bad, but not necessarily sexy fun-times either.
> 
> Title comes from "Hatefuck" by The Bravery

Lydia sits on his chest, moaning as she rocks her hips back and forth, working the dildo she currently has inside her. She falls forward a little, catching herself on the headboard before she can at least give him a nipple to abuse. “Oh _Peter_ ,” sarcastic wonder fills her voice. “It’s _sooo_ deep. Mmmmm, it’s hitting my G-spot,”

He snarls, trying to move his torso upward, except the clever bitch has him chained up tight—and she must have soaked the chains in hecatolite because he’s finding it hard to shift. “You want deep Lydia?” He snaps. “Why don’t you free a hand and I’ll shove it so far up I could desecrate your womb.” How’d she like that? Defiled and truly ruined for the rest of her life, just because she got it in her pretty little head to fuck, and fuck with, Peter Hale.

“Mmmmm, no. This is good.” She rocks her hips a little faster, but still far slower than he thinks she could take. He’s sure her _poor_ tiny slit could use a real pounding, far past her begging him to stop; and if he got his way she’d damn straight be begging, begging for him to stop for so long that it just became white noise to his own pleasure. She might even get lucky and have a few orgasms, enough to make her even more sensitive as he used her.

Speaking of using...Lydia stills above him, going silent. He looks at her face to see her eyes rolling back into her head and the wetly sweet stench of her orgasm fills his bedroom. She rises up on her knees and she slowly tugs the dildo out, tossing it aside to land on his floor with a squelch. “You’d better clean that up before you leave bitch.”

Even though the dildo’s gone Lydia’s hips still rock slightly, as if trying to recapture the feeling. “All bark and no bite Peter,” she answers with a smile. She doesn’t even sound like she orgasmed and he finds his nails digging into his palms. If only he could break free he’d show her what a real fuck was like, poor girl wouldn’t even know what hit her.

He feels his fangs grow in his mouth as she turns around, giving him a good view of the scars he left on her the first time they’d really met. He wants to do it again, except this time on her chest, make them even harder to ignore or hide.

A girlish squeal that grates on his nerves erupts from Lydia. “Oh Peter, it’s so _big_.” Faux innocence is a horrible fit for her and it just makes him want to ruin her even more. “I don’t think it will fit.”

He jerks his hips up at her blatant lie, his rock hard cock demanding attention of some sort. He’s not big at all, not in the traditional sense at least; he might not have the length most men boast about, but the girth of his cock has sent more than a few potential boyfriends and girlfriends running screaming. “You’ll damn well take it if I have to tear your vulva to do it.”

A low throaty laugh leaves Lydia. “Are you always this violent Peter? No wonder no one goes near you anymore.”

A wolfish growl of warning slips past his lips, of course she’d try and humiliate him. But he won’t rise to the bait and keeps silent. Annoyance flares off Lydia, spicy-hot, and he finds himself grinning in triumph. She might have him tied down, but he’s not without his bite still.

Once again she rises up to her knees and reaching out takes his cock in her hand, not even able to fully encircle it. He hand feels horridly good though, a precursor of what’s to come he should damn well hope.

She starts lowering herself down, and even though he hates every fiber of her being he still finds himself glued to the sight of her lowering slit.

Except the minx stops right before she could even start to try and fit his head in, instead moving it to rub up against her clit. “That’s the spot,” she sighs pleasantly, like his cock isn’t something that deserves her full attention and focus, like it’s just another toy for her to diddle herself with.

He roars, but he can’t fucking _do_ anything, because Lydia’s too smart for her own fucking good and comes far too prepared for just a simple hate fuck. She laughs again. “What? Do you think I’m actually going to fuck you? You know full well I can’t take the pill, and I’m ovulating,”—he knows, it’s a new mustiness to her sickly sweet scent that makes him want to shatter these chains and drive into her, knot her like the bitch she is and fill her with pups—“So that’s going to be a no.”

Despite her words she shifts her hips a little further away from him and he can feel his head pushing up against her lips, her hips start to bear down on him and he chuckles darkly at her muttered ‘fuck’.  “Too much for you Lydia?” He snipes. “Maybe you should go back to that _fantastic_ toy of yours.”

He feels her stiffen and grins again, _bullseye_. Though his gloating is short lived as she finally manages to fit his head into a cunt that appeared far too small for it, his fangs sinking into his lower lip to keep from groaning at the sensations her walls clinging almost painfully tight to him produces.

But Lydia Florence Martin is clearly the queen bitch of teasing because she doesn’t try to lower herself any further than that, just falls back a little, her hands landing on his stomach to brace herself, her hair tickling his chest; she widens the angle of her splayed legs a fraction more then starts rocking her hips, in the same maddeningly slow fashion she had with the dildo.

He strains against the chains and they shift and creak just the tiniest bit, but otherwise they remain implacable.

She moans again as she moves, clearly enjoying the sensations herself. He rattles his chains again. “Come on Lydia,” he cajoles. “Let me go and I’ll show you how to really use that cock...tear you right open and...” he grits his teeth as she squeezes around him.

“Ohhhh, nooo,” she cries out, hips rocking just a bit faster; her scent growing wetter again as she nears another orgasm. “I’m not taking anymore of you inside of me Peeetterrr.” Despite her best intentions she sinks down another half an inch on him as she orgasms.

And moon above it’s wonderful, it makes him want to desecrate her even more, ruin her in such a way that no other man can really satisfy her. The smugness he’ll feel when she comes crawling back to him, begging for him to fill her again. Then _he’ll_ be the one in control; and she’ll be the one chained to the bed hopeless to do anything but let herself be used.

As she starts to come down from her orgasm she sinks even further, he’s halfway in her now and he swears he can feel his knot already starting to grow, even though he should be no where near orgasm—there’s a reason werewolves were considered ‘insatiable’ beasts after all.

It takes him a moment to realize that her actions are intentional this time, that she’s sinking down to tease him even more. “ _Oooooo_ , are you starting to knot Peter? Want to breed me full and tie me up?” He doesn’t even need to see her damn face to know it’s got a taunting smile on it. “What? Do you think that thing would actually fit in me? Please, the only thing it’s good for is sitting on. It wouldn’t ever fit inside me, I could just pull myself up whenever I damn well wanted.” She punctuates this by rising up, his cock sliding out of her entirely. She pushes her weight off his chest and pitches forward, teasing him with the sight of her gaping cunt.

He growls and snarls again, “like I said Lydia, I’ll make it fit. Force you to sit on my cock for a whole hour, the knot keeping us together, watch you cry harder with every new pulse of cum I put in you. Enough to make you look like you’re already pregnant.” Her cunt is starting to shrink again, resuming some of it’s natural shape. “And of course by the end you _would_ be pregnant. Bitch full of pups, just like you should be.”

“Promises, promises,” she coos as she takes his cock in hand once again and slides him in once more.

He tries to jerk his hips, to force more in, but the way she has him chained and how she’s sitting on him prevents him. “Take it bitch!”

But once again she only fits the head of him inside, resuming her infernal rocking. At least for a few minutes, and then she’s off him again, turning around to finally face him.

She slides his cock in a third time, and holy fucking hell. Even though it’s just the tip he can see her body bulging slightly it tries to accommodate his girth and he can feel his fangs returning. “See Lydia,” he feels pleased when his tone is mostly conversational. “Your body _wants_ to take me all in. Don’t you want to at least try, see what it feels like?” He might not be able to hit her g-spot but his knot would damn well stimulate her clit from the inside. And he just wants to see how she explains to her precious pack how she fucked Peter and got pregnant by him.

Peter would love every second of that.

Lydia arches backwards, bracing her hands on his thighs. “Noooope,” she groans out. “None doing.” And again she starts up her damn rocking.

Though it goes one for even less time this go around. Then she’s off him once more, this time crawling up him, her knees going to straddle his head. She grips the headboard above him. “Come on Peter,” she challenges. “Let’s see you put that clever tongue of yours to use.” She starts to lower her sopping, messy, slit down, but stops. “But I swear to God Peter if you bite me I’m going to leave you like this, and if you’re lucky maybe in a few days I’ll let Derek know where you are.”

Before he can snap a reply her slit is on his mouth, so in lieu of that he growls. Enjoying the way she shivers at the feeling. He snakes his tongue out and starts at her hard and fast, of the mind that the faster he can get her sex-drunk and high the faster he might be able to convince her to free him.

“Oh _Gggod_.” Her juices flood his mouth and as she finally rises up, he’s pleased to notice the way her legs tremble, he feels like he can fucking breath again.

Since Lydia seems to be a bit taken aback by the ferocity of the orgasm he decides to press his case. “Did the big bad wolf make you feel better Lydia?” his voice is full of false concern. “I can make you feel even better if you let me go.” He jerks his arms in demonstration.

After a few hazy seconds where she stares off into nothing Lydia shakes her head vigorously, making him snarl again. This fucking bitch was going to be the death of him. And it seems like that’s the last straw as he strains against the chains once again. Except this time while the chains hold his headboard nearly shatters under the strain.

Lydia stares at him in stunned silence, but he doesn’t give her a chance to actually respond before he’s on her, pinning her to the bed and running his nose up and down her neck in an overly affectionate manner. “Guess what sweetheart? I do believe the tables have turned.”

But she still seems too stunned by the turn of events to formulate an actual reply, which suits him just fine. His arms feel much heavier with the chains on them, but he’s not going to take the time to remove them; not when he can press his advantage. Lowering his hand he nearly slams his fingers in, thumb playing with her clit while his fingers scissor her channel. Now that he knows she can take some of it he wants her to take it _all_.

Her hips effortlessly fall apart and she arches against him as orgasm number four rips through her. _Excellent_.

Taking his cock in hand he grabs her hip to steady himself and starts to push himself in. It feels just as wonderful for him as it did when she teased him, but apparently it feels different for he this time around.

“Oh God!” Lydia’s nails bite into his back, and he hisses at the brief pain. “Shit, _Christ_. How are you...doing that?”

“Practice,” he answers with a grin as he slides in just a little more, her walls clinging to him, trying to keep him from going further. He leans down to bite and nibble on her neck. “You know Lydia, if you say _my_ name I might just give you another orgasm.”

“I’ve had _four_!” She nearly screams as he seats in everything but his knot. “I don’t need another.”

He sets his teeth into her shoulder, deep enough to draw blood, enjoying the coppery taste of it on his mouth. “ _Need_ , no of course not. But you want it don’t you Lydia?” He shifts their position just enough for him to reach down and pull the lips of her vulva just that little bit further apart. “Just say my name, not God or Christ.” She _wails_ as his knot starts to slide in. “ _My_ name.”

A challenging light flashes in Lydia’s eye, because she won’t give an inch when she can take the mile. “Oh _Stiles_ ,” she moans as he seats his knot all the way in, she’s nearly painfully tight around him, but it’s a hellish sort of heaven and he finds himself shifting as much as he can with the hecatolite still holding him.

Now that he’s knotted her he can’t do much in the way of movement, but he’s done it enough to know exactly what to do to tease her. He tilts his hips up, so what little thrusting he can do hits the upper wall of her vagina, probably just brushing the base of her g-spot, and doing a little extra something to her clit. “Say it Lydia. You know I’m not that boy, he couldn’t ever do this to you.”

He thrusts a few more times and he can feel her nails bite once more, though this time into his ass. “ _Jackson, harder_!”

His vision goes red for a second, he feels his claws pop, and…

His eyes open and he’s alone, in tangled up sheets splattered with his come. He snarls as he sits up, that little…

In a flash he’s up, tugging on the bare minimum of clothes he needed to be decent, and out the door. The run to Lydia’s house is almost bracing and when he gets there her window is wide open, the wet-sweet smell of her cunt filling the air, alongside soft sighs and the buzzing of a vibrator.

Without a second thought he leaps up onto the roof, intent on going in there and fucking her well and truly senseless.

Except when he goes to dive into her window he meets an invisible wall. _Mountain ash._

Lydia’s laugh is cut off by a moan. And he snarls at her, eyes futilely drinking in the sight she’s set up, clearly for him.

She’s lying on the ground, cunt pointed towards the window. There’s a vibrator in it, as well as two of her own fingers, a poor substitute for his own cock he knows full well; her hips are practically drenched in her come, and are twitching and shaking.

“Let. Me. _In_.” He pounds a fist against the invisible barrier, fully in his Beta form and not giving a shit.

“Hoooww about, _nooooo_?” She comes again, and Moon above how long has she been doing this to herself?

His claws bite into the outside frame, maybe if he tears it all away he can get in… “Do you know what you’re doing, little bitch?” It comes out a low growl, all too threatening, which suits him just fine.

Her body falls limp and she lays there, panting, her body already past what it can take, but she seems hellbent on pushing it further; as if she’s _making_ herself ready to take him. “Just...taking this new bond, for a spin.” She finally pants out, sounding far too pleased with herself. “You’ve been so _naughty_ Peter.”

All too slowly she pulls the vibrator out, her cunt’s stretched, but not as much as he wants it to be. Lazily she tosses the vibrator at him, she has so little strength left in her that it barely makes it. “Mmmmmm,” she arches, showing every curve of her body off. “Lick it clean and I might just let you in.”

For a second all he can do is blink at her, but then he chuckles and tosses the vibrator back, hitting her belly perfectly. “Oh no Lydia, that’s not how this game is played sweetheart.” He flashes her his toothiest smile. “Your bedroom might be safe, but there are _so very many_ other places where I could have my wicked way with you. Your car maybe? Or,” he lets his expression brighten. “What about at school, hmmm? You’re so quiet already during sex I wouldn’t even have to gag you to keep Scott and the others from overhearing.” This time he deliberately leans in, blue eyes flaring alongside the barrier. “Would you like that Lydia? Me fucking that oh so intelligent brain of yours out in a janitor’s closet? Or maybe in an empty classroom...do you have a naughty student fantasy Lydia?”

There’s fear in her scent now, as she realizes just what she’s started, but it’s the best kind of fear because she’s still aroused, maybe even more so.

Effortlessly he shoves his sweatpants down, showing off his still hard cock. “I could do you for hours before I finally come Lydia, I bet none of your boytoys could boast _that_. How many times did you make yourself come in that dream of ours? Four? Five?” He thrusts into his fist. “I could double that for you easy.”

And then he stops, tucks his cock away and stands. “Just think about it Lydia.” Just as easily as he got there he leaps down and begins walking back to his apartment, whistling a jaunty tune when he hears Lydia give an incoherent scream of rage and toss something breakable against a bedroom wall.

 


End file.
